Oswald's Quest
by 369destroyer
Summary: Oswald's heart was stolen from him, so he was dragged into the dark side of the worlds long ago. Now he has to face Heartless in much larger quantities as he travels through the dark versions of the worlds, all in search of his family and his lost heart. He must face heartless versions of some famous villains (mild inspiration from Epic Mickey). Please Review Honestly.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story is one I am planning to be a fairly long one. I am very proud of this idea so far and I hope you will all enjoy it as well. I am a big Oswald Fan personally so I felt he deserved his own Kingdom Hearts story. Also, to those who know him from Epic Mickey, I am lowering the amount of kids he has to only 2, based on the comics after Disney lost him, named Floyd and Lloyd. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been nearly 80 years since I have seen light, ever since that witch tricked me and stole my heart away, as well the hearts of my wife and kids. For the first 20 years we were alone, but then more appeared here as they lost their hearts. They had interesting stories to tell and we all got along, and I became King Oswald. But now I am alone, completely alone, just me, and these mysterious creatures I learned were the heartless. I despised them all, how they steal hearts, and not only that, when they do transform the person into one of them, it's sickening. They took everybody away, and the ones left had to lock themselves in the basement, except for me. Me, I went upward leading them far from my subjects. They seem to really want me. I was up there for a year, that small space, locked in to keep them out, yet still coming after me rather than them. I was doomed as far as I knew.<p>

"Well," I said to myself, "I was a failure as a king anyways, Couldn't protect all those poor people, MY people, not even my family. Maybe...this is just fate...I hope that the rest are alright still."

"Don't give in," A voice said to me

"Huh?!" I yelled, "Who's there?!"

"You may have lost your heart," The voice said, "But you are still connected to it, and that is enough."

"Enough?" I asked, "Your making no sense, you're not explaining anything, JUST WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Another time Rabbit," The voice said, "But now, your people need you, and you, need this!"

Suddenly, a giant key appeared in my clenched fist.

" A KEY!?" I Yelled in frustration, " I WAS HERE FOR A YEAR, THEN YOU APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE, YOU SOMEHOW KNOW ME YET WON'T SHOW YOURSELF, THEN TELL ME ALL OF THAT WIERD STUFF, THEN GIVE ME A KEY!?"

"Give it time," the Voice said, "Fight with the keyblade, Oswald. All the answers will come over time."

"EXPLAIN NOW WHOEVER YOU ARE?!" I kept yelling, but the voice was gone, I looked down at the key, well keyblade, and wondered about it. I had something, it didn't seem like a weapon to me, but the name made me think otherwise. Could this random key be the, well, key to my escape, and to saving those I failed before. There was only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So here is the next chapter. The original idea I had was to switch to the point of view of the villain at this point, but decided against it as to focus on Oswald until the villain of this story is actually relevant to what is currently happening. Sorry for the delay but here is the chapter, please enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>So there I was, a rabbit surviving only so long just out of luck, with a key in my have called a keyblade. I went up to the door I boarded up. I knew that this room was safe for the most part because of the spell my court wizard cast on it before she went to the basement, but I boarded up the door and windows just to help me feel a little safer for when the spell wore off. I decided to test this "blade" on the boards. I slashes and I was surprised by the precision my strikes had. I may have fenced once or twice but overall I hardly used any sword, and yet it felt like by holding this keyblade right here, I was learning every style imaginable at once. It felt incredible. The boards fell to the ground and I stood there amazed by what I just did.<p>

"Did...I do that?" I asked myself, still taking it all in. I shook it off and opened the door, and as expected there was a swarm of shadows awaiting me on the other side, and they all stared at me. I imagined that there was fear in their eyes, but I know better now they have no such emotions for the most part. Confident, I rushed into the fray, I spun around rapidly with the Keyblade out, slaughtering the beings as I quickly moved down the tower. Once I got to the end of the staircase, I saw the majority of the Heartless, with a very large one in the center of the throne room. MY throne room. I ran through the heartless, slashing each one that came my way, feeling so powerful I jumped and slashed at the monster, nut unlike the smaller ones, to my overconfident mind's surprise, it didn't go down with one hit. I should have known better I know, but I was feeling way to heroic and dramatic to think things through at that time. The large heartless punched me away and I fell into the crowd of heartless hard. I recovered quickly but staggered a bit, and the heartless swarmed me. I had to fight my way out of the crowd to regain my bearings.

I got back to the stairs and started fighting more defensively. I then got a bright idea, I held the keyblade like a lance used for jousting, I've done that a few times so decided to see how this would work out, I charged forward full speed, and as I did the keyblade formed light around me and I rushes through the heartless with ease, however I was exhausted when I stopped, and I saw I was right next to the basement door.

"Oh no!" I yelled out realizing what I might have just done, and unfortunately it was confirmed soon after.

"Your Highness?" My court wizard said. I cursed myself silently but realized that I needed her help.

"Della!" I yelled, "Della if you can hear me, please cast Curaga on me!"

"Huh?" Della said, "Fine but you better let me fight with you afterwards!"

"Della no!" I yelled, "I am NOT letting you get taken away or anybody else who got down there. I've lost enough of my people as is."

"Then I won't cure you," Della said, "Good luck."

"OK FINE," I yelled

With that I was covered by the green light the spell gave off and I was feeling a lot better. Della Duck walked out of the Basement with her rod out, she cast Thundaga zapping quite a few heartless. She closed the door behind her to make sure nothing would get in there.

"You always were stubborn," I said angrily

"It's a family thing," Della retorted

We didn't have long to chat before the heartless started to swarm us again. I started to attack them as Della ran through them using Firaga to make a fire cloak. We got back to the throne room and we saw the large heartless and the huge army of smaller heartless beside it.

"You deal with the army," Della said, " I can take the big guy."

"You're giving ME orders?" I said, "ugh fine."

I started to attack the smaller heartless, not because she told me to or anything by the way, while she ran up to the larger one. Della's rod started to glow brightly and I knew what she was up to. I fought to keep the heartless off her as she prepared her spell. There were a few new ones I never saw before but I guess over time that's to be expected. As I fought the rod's light began to form into an orb, showing it was almost done. I stabbed the Keyblade into the ground instinctively and a small shock wave flew out to my surprise, but it gave Della enough space to finish her spell without a hitch.

"Holy!" She yelled ans the large orb flew at the leader, destroying it as well as a large chunk of the heartless close to it. But that spell left Della exhausted every time. She was a good mage, but she is no Yen Sid. Della passed out as the rest of the heartless vanished for some reason, I think it was because there were so few left, but I had my castle back as damaged as it was. I looked to Della and sighed. She is my wife's best friend and godmother to our kids. I appreciated her help a lot as much as I disliked her. When me and Ortensia were to busy she took good care of our kids, I have no idea where she learned how to do it though. I heard that she has a few kids that she sent to be taken care of by her brother, maybe her uncle too, I'm not sure. I knew that I owed her, so I carried her to her old bed, it was in pretty good shape considering, but I knew she would complain about it somehow when she woke up. I decided to grab something from the castle basement really quick before I went to sleep myself. It was a copy of the cornerstone of light that was much weaker, I noticed that the basement seemed fairly safe which is why I sent some people down there. When I got there I saw that it seemed very empty. I walked over to the cornerstone copy searching for anybody, then from behind something jumped out at me.

"Your Highness!" Yelled a familiar voice. A very small man flew over to me. Our good old engineer and a good friend of mine.

"Gus!" I said, "Thank goodness you are still here. Is anybody else here still?"

"No," Gus said, "You see...we were betrayed."

"By who!?" Oswald said in shock

"It was..." Gus said, hesitating

"Who betrayed you guys Gus?!" I yelled growing angry

"The...the Doctor," Gus said. Suddenly I felt very ill. Though exhaustion and shock, I passed out right there.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 2: Here I will explain any forgotten Disney characters that show up in my story, since not everybody is as much of a nerd as me :P<strong>

**Della: As you may or may not have figured out she is Donald Duck's sister, and the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She is rarely mentioned and nobody knows why she isn't there to take care of her own kids, so I put her here to explain that.**

**Gus: He is from a Disney Movie that was never released called the Gremlins, based on the book by Roald Dahl. In the story he was supposed to lead his people to tamper with the planes of the Royal Airforce since they destroyed their home. One day he would meet a human also named Gus who made him feel horrible for the actions of him and his fellow gremlins, and they formed a deal. It's actually not a bad book by the way. Gus was also in the game Epic Mickey and Mickey's guide.**


End file.
